


В двух словах

by Joringhel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Через много месяцев после событий конца 8 сезона Доктор случайно встречает Мисси за столиком Парижского кафе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В двух словах

Доктор находит ее в Париже, в небольшом изысканном кафе в конце бульвара Маджента. Находит случайно, просто гуляя без цели по площади Республики. Просто видит знакомый профиль в широком окне.  
Она сменила викторианский наряд и выглядит как настоящая француженка. Маленькое черное платье, туфли-лодочки, легкий пиджак. Из под маленькой шляпки на лицо опускается вуалетка. Губы накрашены алым, руки в кружевных перчатках. Пьет кофе и курит сигарету на длинном мундштуке.  
Похожа на картину Манэ.  
И все же это несомненно она.

Доктор ловит официанта у входа и заказывает за ее столик бутылку вина. У него есть деньги, откуда-то завалялись в кармане пиджака, может, когда-то их туда сунула Клара. Официант все равно смотрит на него с некоторым подозрением, но деньги берет.  
Под высоким потолком кафе заливается трелями аккордеон. Доктор узнает голос - Ив Жамэ, французский шансонье, поет о прощании навсегда под беззаботный ритм вальса.  
Вино она отвергает. 

Стул скрипит о натертый паркет, когда он садится рядом с ней за хлипкий столик. Ее пальцы, затянутые в черное кружево, отстукивают машинально ритм по белоснежной скатерти. Никто из посетителей не обращает на них внимания. Обычная сцена для шумного, немного безумного Парижа, так похожего на своих уличных художников. Пришел мужчина к женщине, а она не рада. Кто он ей - муж, любовник, или назойливый ухажер из соседнего офиса - никого не волнует. 

\- Не возражаешь, если я составлю тебе компанию?

\- Если я скажу "нет", что-нибудь изменится?

\- Если ты скажешь "нет", мне придется тебе оставить. Одинокая женщина в Париже это моветон. 

\- Мне нет до этого дела. 

Пальцы продолжают нервно отстукивать ритм. Она затягивается, и тонкая струйка дыма взлетает к потолку, смешиваясь со звуками аккордеона. Доктор накрывает ее ладонь своей и получает острый колючий взгляд в ответ.

\- Они все еще мучают тебя?

\- От некоторых привычек сложно избавиться.

Постукивание прекращается. Она отвечает сухо и неохотно, красивые губы печально кривятся. Она пытается убрать руку из-под его ладони, но он крепко держит. Сейчас ему легко ее удержать. Он невольно проводит большим пальцем по выпирающей косточке. Тонкие запястья, за которые теперь не схватишь, а схватишь - сломаешь, высокие скулы, узкие плечи. В этот раз его старый друг выбрал опасное оружие, режущее как нож. 

\- Ты проведешь со мной этот вечер?

\- Нет. Зачем бы мне?

\- Посмотри на себя. Ты похожа на картину Манэ. 

\- Я знаю. Мне все равно. 

Она пожимает плечами. Хорошие плечи - точеные, острые, под нежной кожей видна сила, хорошая женская сила. Мастер всегда умел обращаться со своими регенерациями, лепил себя, как Микелянджело Давида, и всегда оказывался тем, кто лучше всего подходил Доктору. И всегда сокрушал то, что стремился выстроить. Доктор не хочет очередного витка бедствий и пожаров. Доктор устал от войны.

\- Хочешь, отмотаем на век назад? Познакомишься с Манэ. Отличный был человек, правда немного со странностями. Заодно сможем насладиться абсентными парами декадентского Монмартра... 

В голосе Доктора столько энтузиазма, сколько не каждой его спутнице когда либо доставалось. Но она тушит сигарету о фарфоровую пепельницу совершенно равнодушными жестом.

\- Или отправимся во времена Революции. В четырнадцатое июля? Посмотрим, как берут Бастилию. О, какое это было зрелище! Ты же любишь разрушения и кровь? Там было много разрушения и крови...

\- Мне неинтересно. Я тоже Тайм Лорд. Ты уже забыл? 

Она повернулась с нему, выдернула, наконец, ладонь. Глаза, скрытые в тени ажурной вуалетки, опасно блестят. Человек, впервые видевший ее, подумал бы, что мадемуазель на грани слез. Доктор знал, что этот блеск ничего общего со слезами не имеет. Доктор видел этот взгляд сотни тысяч раз.

\- Уходи. Я больше от тебя ничего не хочу. 

\- Мастер... Мисси.

\- Я сказала - уходи. 

В голосе ее больше стали, чем просьбы. Она не играет, не притворяется, не манерничает сейчас - и от этого безумие ее словно выступает на поверхность, как камни, оголенные волнами во время отлива. Доктор тянется через стол, ловит ее запястья и прижимает к столу.

\- Хорошо. Я уйду. Просто скажи, сколько у тебя осталось регенераций. 

\- Зачем тебе? 

Она дернулась, повела плечом, нервно отвела глаза. Выскользнула ладонью из-под руки Доктора, потянулась за мундштуком.

\- Сколько. У тебя. Осталось. Регенераций? 

Доктор навис над ней, сдерживая кипевший в нем гнев, к которому ноткой неприятной горечи примешивалось одиночество. После ухода Клары он никого не встретил. Он жалел, что отпустил Мастера, но случайная встреча расставила все на свои места. Он не собирался разыскивать его специально, даже ради того, чтобы выпытать правильные координаты, но упускать его вновь был не намерен тем более.

\- Какое тебе дело? 

\- Хочу знать, сколько у нас с тобой осталось времени на бессмысленные споры и вражду. 

Доктора трясет от злости. Он возвращается на свой стул, она закуривает, затягивается глубоко и нервно. 

\- Что тебе от меня нужно, Доктор?

\- Координаты Галлифрея, конечно.

Мисси криво усмехается и с силой закусывает край мундштука. Доктор берет ее ладонь в свою - так бережно, что получается неловко, - и целует запястье. Она бросает на него изумленный взгляд - идеальные стрелки, густой веер ресниц, плеснувшая на зрачок волна, - и не отнимает руки. 

\- И прогулку по вечернему Парижу. 

Доктор оставляет на столике деньги за ее кофе. Она смотрит на него насмешливо, чуть заметно пожимая плечами - мол, стоило ли возиться. Он подает ей руку, и она, помедлив, пристраивает свою узкую ладонь на сгибе его локтя. Она кажется непривычно маленькой. У Доктора двоится в глазах - Мастер не изменился, остался собой, сейчас более напоминая себя прежнего, чем когда-то, но никогда еще он не чувствовал такого его превосходства над собой. 

\- Ты прекрасна. 

\- Ты уже говорил это однажды.

Ее голос звучит равнодушно. Она идет за ним по бульварам, и ее каблуки мерно стучат по мостовой. Бульвар сменяется бульваром, перетекает плавно, из всех перемен оставляя лишь таблички с названиями. Сен-Мартен ручьем человеческих голосов, рук, ног, смеха и слез вливается в Монмартр, превращается в Итальянцев, и, наконец, стекает водопадом на бульвар Капуцинов. Золотые скульптуры на крыше Гранд Опера подсвечены закатным солнцем. 

\- Куда теперь? 

\- Дойдем до Согласия, а там посмотрим. 

Доктор ведет ее вниз от Опера, туда, где пахнет водой и каштанами, где неистово зеленеет сад Тюирльи, греющийся в лучах своей славы и в объятиях монструозного Лувра. Доктор не замолкает не на секунду, рассказывая подряд все кровавые и страшные истории, которые только может припомнить об этих домах, бульварах, театрах и переулках. Потому что как только он замолкает, между ними повисает тяжелая тишина, невыносимая тишина. Тишина столько месяцев сопровождала Доктора в каждом закоулке Тардис, что он готов на все, лишь бы ее больше не слышать. 

\- Хватит. Мне надоели твои дурацкие истории. Ты рассказываешь их с таким вдохновением, словно это лучшее что случалось в мировой истории. Ты корчишь из себя пацифиста, а сам восхищаешься даже тем, как твои обожаемые людишки истребляют друг друга. Я могла бы рассказать о геноциде и междоусобице намного больше, чем могут даже вообразить их маленькие людишки. 

Она забирает руку и кутается в пиджак, словно ей вдруг стало холодно, хотя вечер теплый, и солнце все еще не упало за горизонт. Закат розовеет на ее щеках. Доктор смотрит на нее и думает, что она действительно прекрасна. Он думает о том, скольких женщин успел полюбить за свои долгие странствия, таких разных, такими разными путями, но каждую - всем сердцем, наотмашь - потому что иначе так и не научился. Он подумал о Розе, о ее чистом сердце и золотых локонах. Подумал о Ривер, своей жене, прекрасной, сильной женщине с мужским характером. Подумал о Саре Джейн, с ее несгибаемой воле и страстью жизни. Марта, Донна, Эми... Все они были прекрасны. Все они остались лишь хорошими, самыми лучшими воспоминаниями, навсегда ушедшими в прошлое. Только мысли о Кларе все еще причиняла боль. Но Мисси была в некотором роде прекраснее их всех. Вылепленная точно под него, как всегда следующая за ним. Сейчас она казалась обманчиво хрупкой, и Доктору хотелось поверить в этот обман. 

\- Смотри на воду. Я люблю, когда на город опускается ночь. Это всегда можно наблюдать по рекам. Видишь, ночь словно сгущается на поверхности воды... 

\- Ты решил мне экскурсию по своей планете провести, что ли?

Она недовольна. Она смотрит туда, куда показывает ей Доктор, и не видит ничего, кроме убогости цивилизации Сол 3, этого космического уробороса, с упоением поглощающего самих себя. Он протягивает руку и убирает прядь волос, выбившуюся из ее прически. Она отступает на шаг. 

\- За что ты их так ненавидишь, Мисси? 

\- За то, что ты всегда ставил их выше меня. Я никогда не хотел тебя с кем-либо делить.

От ее откровенности Доктора пробирает оторопь. Она болезненно морщится, прижимает пальцы к виску, понимая, что сказала больше, чем когда либо намеревалась сказать. Вуаль скрывает ее лицо, но Доктор отлично может дорисовать все сам - кривой изгиб губ, который страшно назвать улыбкой, блеск глаз, разом заострившиеся черты. Она отворачивается и начинает быстро идти по набережной Тюирльи.

Доктор смотрит ей вслед. Вокруг него несутся каруселью звуки: гудят машины, гудит огромная уродливая баржа, взбивает воду прогулочный катер, звонят колокола, смеются, галдят люди, надрываются вечерние птицы. Но вместе с этим на него неотвратимо надвигается тишина. 

Мисси успевает уйти очень далеко, смешаться с толпой легкомысленных француженок и разряженных туристов. Доктор срывается на бег, неохотно отмечая про себя, что бегать стало сложнее. А ведь было время, когда иначе он просто не умел передвигаться, только бегом, поперек времени. Было время, когда все, что он мог делать - бежать. Сейчас ему в первые в жизни хотелось сбавить темп. Он был готов остановиться. Но он не был готов к одиночеству.. 

Он не готов ее отпустить. 

Доктор ловит ее на деревянном настиле Моста Искусств, неловко сгребает в охапку, разворачивает к себе и целует. Он задыхается от быстрого бега, сердца сбиваются с ритма - если бы она слышала, она бы взбесилась. Она пытается вырваться, и он вынужденно прижимает ее к железной опоре моста, увешанной бесконечными замочками - свидетелями чей-то бесстыдной любви. 

Доктор ненавидит объятия, не помнит, как проявлять чувства, и, кажется, уже целую вечность никого не целовал. Его ладонь ложится на затылок Мисси. Волосы темного, правильного каштанового цвета уложены в такие тугие локоны, что пальцы путаются в жестких волнах. 

\- Перестань!.. Что.. ты!.. Идиот!

Мисси вырывается, наконец, лезет за салфеткой, чтобы поправить макияж. Она не смотрит на него, делая вид, что все ее внимание поглощено зеркалом и помадой. Доктор дотрагивается задумчиво до лица - помада смешивается с кровью из прокушенной губы. У Мисси трясутся руки. 

\- Давай попробуем хотя бы один раз.

Она поднимает на него дикие глаза, и ему кажется вдруг, что она сейчас бросится на него. Или что в сумочке у нее какое-нибудь очередное невероятное оружие для уничтожения всего вокруг. Или что она сейчас откажет ему, и он вернется в пустое, гулкое пространство собственной ТАРДИС и снова повиснет в бесконечной космической пустоте. 

Сидящий на мосту старик с аккордеоном заводит свою мелодию, и Доктор снова узнает Ива Жамэ. Старик запевает своим скрипучим голосом, проглатывая окончания слов. Доктор закрывает глаза и слушает. 

\- _Как проговорить признание, что по привычке_  
_Или со временем, или из-за необъяснимой стыдливости_  
_Я позволил себе погрязть в буднях,_  
_единственная радость которых это ты?_

_Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой о тех счастливых моментах,_  
_Которые ты сумела посеять в наших двух одиночествах,_  
_Без которых у меня была бы всего лишь половина сердца._  
_И сказать тебе, что я сожалею о моей неблагодарности,_

_У меня нет слов,_  
_Чтобы сказать об этом в двух словах._  
_У меня нет нужных слов...._

\- Бедный, бедный мой Доктор... 

Она подходит, поднимается на носки и целует его в лоб - очень осторожно и бережно. Она удерживает его голову в своих руках, и он вспоминает, что когда-то так же удерживал ее от безумия - в их отмененном, несуществующем ныне прошлом. Доктор не хочет открывать глаза. 

\- Тебе не следует мечтать о Галлифрее. Иди туда, откуда ты пришел. Иди к своим людям, ты ведь так нужен им. 

\- Почему ты переменила свое решение? Ты же сама хотела вернуться со мной...

\- Ты отверг мой дар, мой жестокий Доктор. Я бросил к твоим ногам весь мир, а ты в очередной раз им пренебрег. Мне надоело, знаешь ли. Мной нельзя пренебрегать так, как делаешь это ты. Прощай. Постарайся больше не появляться на моем пути: я не стану тебя щадить. И не ищи Галлифрей. 

Она поцеловала его сама - долгим и мягким поцелуем, напомнившим ему их первые поцелуи среди красной травы под оранжевым небом. Затем он открыл глаза, и ее нигде не было. Он огляделся. Старик с аккордеоном заканчивал песню, глядя поверх инструмента на Доктора понимающими грустными глазами.

Доктор кивнул ему и медленно пошел через мост на другую сторону Сены.


End file.
